


Explanations and headcanons regarding the omegaverse

by Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata



Series: Omegaverse musings [1]
Category: C-Pop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Park Jimin, Alpha Yoongi, BTS feature in examples given, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, Genetics, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Omega Namjoon, Omega Verse - Freeform, Omegaverse headcanon, Please comment and ask me questions, Science Fiction, omega jeon jungkook mentioned, plationic vmon, the concept of Gamma's is also touched upon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata/pseuds/Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata
Summary: My ramblings, headcanons and explanations about my favourite Alternate Universe setting, The Omegaverse





	1. Pre-amble ramble about Chromasomes in the Omegaverse

I'm not going to start with the typical splurge about what Alphas, Betas and Omegas are. If you read Omegaverse fiction that you already know that these. These are what are often referred to as sub-genders. I personally think of the Alpha, Beta, Omega distinctions as Primary sexes whilst Male and Female are secondary, more so when talking about Omegas as both males and females get pregnant.

Now as the title of this chapter entails this is a ramble or more so an explanation on Chromosomes in the Omegaverse, hormones will also be mentioned in this chapter as they are very much linked in my Omegaverse. Let's start with Chromosomes.

X: the Female sex chromosome

Y: The male sex chromosome

K: The Alpha Chromosome

N: The Beta Chromosome

S: The Omega chromosome

 

Hormones

Testosterone: Male sex

Oestrogen: Female sex

Domogen: Alpha Hormone

Hentozine: A usually dormant hormone that is activated when the body sees the developing embryo as a threat, overexposure with cause the embryo/fetus to be miscarried, high exposure produces a Gamma.

Megagestrone: The Omega Hormone

A lack of exposure to any of the primary sex creation hormones results in a beta.

 

Chromosome and hormone combinations which are uncommon.

XXK + Megagesterone: results in an Alpha female with the fertility of a Beta female

XYS + Domogen: Results in the rarest of creatures an alpha fertile omega. They are unable to get pregnant but can impregnate Omegas of both sexes and female betas. This is often confused standard omega infertility and often surprises O+O and Male O + Female B pair bonds. When the other omega or beta female gets pregnant to their partner.

Domogen exposed omegas are usually abnormally tall for their primary sex, Females tend to be at 5'8 and male 6' or more. They can be confused oddly tall omegas, though. Male Domogen exposed Omegas who are average omega height 5'6 or less are easier to tell apart, higher muscle mass comparable to a beta, generally more stubborn and assertive like alphas; often stocky heavier set the opposite to the Megagesterone exposed Alphas.

Males often exhibit more aggressive tendencies during pre-heat as they usually only want the strongest Alpha to breed them. They deflect and reject Beta and Megagesterone exposed Alphas. If Domogenexposed male omega is mated to a Megagesterone exposed male alpha, Pre-heat will transition into Rut.

XYK + Megagesterone: Male Alphas that get pregnant to put it plainly.They are often tall and lean. Lower muscle mass than a normal alpha they still rank higher Beta but are never top alpha. Makes an interesting A+O pair bond with an Alpha fertile omega.

Unlike Omega alpha with this hormone imbalance don't go into heat. Unless triggered by a rutting Alpha. They have periods of increased libido though their scent won't change, for the most part, their behaviour won't change either.

Common give away to a Megagesterone exposed Alpha is, gentler behaviour and a willingness to submit the bedroom. Just like Domogen exposed Omega. and Megagesterone exposed Alpha's pre-rut will transition into heat when with the rutting Alpha fertile omega Mate or with a regular alpha.

Pair bonds that result in Megagesteroe exposed alpha and Domogen exposed omega are

XYS+D/XXS  
XYS+D/XYS  
XYK/XXK = XYS+D/XXS+D  
XXK+M or XYK+M/XYS or XXS 

There are also Prime Alpha, XYKK and XXK, they are born exclusively from pairing where both families have high numbers of Alphas.

KK: Prime alpha males are highly fertile and can getting, Megagesterone exposed male alpha, Alpha females and Beta females pregnant. a Megagesterone exposed female alpha paired with a prime alpha is just as fertile as a male omega.

Since I've mentioned fertility several times I'll explain my thoughts on that here too.

regular Alpha male/Alpha female: litter size 1, rare occasions twins

Male Beta/female Alpha: letter size 1

Alpha male/Beta Female: Twins more common than in Alpha/alpha or Beta male/Alpha Female roughly 30% chances of twins with Beta beta couples.

Alpha male/Omega female: 70% - 80% Chance of triplets 15% twins 3% of more than triplets 2% of singles 

Alpha male/ Omega male: 80% - 90% chance of twins 3.2% Singles 3% triplets 3.8% failed copulation

Prime Male alpha/ Female alpha: see percentages listed next to Alpha male/Omega male

Prime Male alpha/Female beta: Twins most common with triplets being more common than singles.

Prime male alpha/regular female omega: Quads or more with no chance of failed copulation nor single baby litters.

Male Prime Alpha/ Domogen exposed female omega: see stats for beta/beta couplings.

Male alpha/Megagesterone expose male alpha: similar to beta couples with more chances of failed copulation and singles born.

Male alpha/Domogen exposed male omega: 15% chance of failed copulation no chance of triplets solid 60% chance of twins 25% singles.

Domogen exposed Male omega/ Female omega: 85% singles 10% failed copulation 5% twins

Domogen exposed male Omega/Male omega: 60% singles 2% twins 48% failed copulation.

 

I hope this long list of percentiles and things explained Chromosomes, Hormones and fertilely levels in my Omega-verse.


	2. Pack structures

Now many people base the hierarchy of their omegaverse on an out-dated model of how a wolf pack works. That's right I said it, the way wolf packs are depicted are inaccurate they get messier when you make the three core ranks, Alpha, Beta and Omega Biologically innate, meaning people are born that rank. not through status but through Biology.

In my Omegaverse, there are three pack structures.

Patchriacal: Meaning women regardless of biological primary sex, are raised in a traditional sense, to know how to Cook, clean, raise children and other domestic activities. Whilst Males of all primary sexes, Hunt, defend the family, work. Often Male Omega's as a backup plan are treated like the women, a fertile male omega is usually married off just like his female counterpart.

Patchriacal pack structures are more common I central and eastern Europe and Asian countries like China, Korea, Tebet and India. As in general, that's still the wider social norm among the human population.

Wild: There are packs that have chosen to cling to old ways, refusing to integrate to modernity. They live out their lives in rural, forested mountainous and otherwise unattractive places to live in the eyes of humans.

This one more clearly mirrors the average wolf pack. The Alpha pair ruling over everyone else. Secondary sex doesn't matter both alpha female and alpha male hold equal rank. The pack alpha female is an omega, lesser alpha tends to ignore the will of the omega, though female omega in general, hold a higher social respect than male omega and Megagesterone exposed alpha. Alpha of both sexes tend to be more reluctant to accept commands and orders from omega.

Lesser Alphas: Alpha who are biologically Alpha but not on top socially. They fill the role of pack betas in this wolf pack analogy. there's less of them, than the middling Biological sex of Beta, Tensions often run high among lesser alpha's, it's in their biological nature to want to be on top so they don't like submitting to either of the alpha pairs. There's usually a lot of bickering, snapping and scuffles among lesser alphas as they are always reaffirming their own rank in the pack's social hierarchy.

Betas: They are the backbone of wild pack society, often being more common than alpha and omega. They hunt and prepare the food often showing Omegas how to carry out domestic chores. Betas, are the most laid back of the primary biological sexes, They are the main caregiver to omegas, whilst the alpha function is to protect, Betas function in multiple ways, domestic workers, teachers, nurses and nannies. They keep the t pack in running order as much as an alpha would say otherwise.

Omegas: As one writer said "They are the jewels of the pack," They ate treasured and hold higher social rank than Beta and when mated to a pack ruling alpha are higher ranking socially speaking than a non ruling alpha. Sadly there is a clear divide between female and male omega. Male omegas a viewed as lesser due to lower fertility. They often help beta with pack chores and domestic duties whilst the female omegas. are the daughters and mothers of the pack. They are cherished and protected.

A male omega with high fertility is equal to a lower fertility omega female. They are still preferred around the den and necessary compared to Alphas. Male omegas often rank equal to a male beta socially unless there's a lack of female omega in which case they are elevated to the rank of female omega.

Megagesterone exposed Alpha: They are in a strange often lonely no man's land between, Omega male and Gamma. Often excluded from alpha circles because they are too `weak` and stigmatised by female omega more for being `little better than a gamma, and less than a male omega and certainly not a worthwhile alpha` They are often seen either with Gamma or lower ranking male omega.

Domogen exposed Omega: Are the only male omega that female omegas usually even consider being courted by, they are called `beta in omega clothing` They don't stigmatise Megagesterone exposed alpha, seeing them as the other half of the same coin. They are considered lesser omega by alpha, due to lower fertility and their alpha tendencies during pre-heat.

Finially comes that tamed pack model.

Primiary sex does play a role in this, Often the eldest Alpha on a group assume the role of Pack alpha. thee's often a lieutenant Alpha to reinforces the leaders rule. If ruling alpha is mated than just as with the wild pack the mate regardless of primary sex and in this case age holds equal rank, even if the member is the youngest pack member.

Age plays a larger role than primary sex, which some alphas have issues with. If the youngest member is an alpha he or she will have to defer to the elder pack members despite their primary sex.If the Alpha is the same age as an omega; born in the same year. Than Primary sex ranks them above the omega or beta.

Secondary Sex, Male and female are irrelevant to this pack structure age and sometimes Primary sex matter. Usually, people defer to the eldest even if the eldest in an Omega.

Tamed pack model, is most common, in Korea often outnumbering patriarchal packs. this is also the predominant structures in western Europe the U.S and Canada as well as British and American territories, also in metropolitan areas of Australia and new Zealand, more rural areas usually still have Patchriacal pack structures.


	3. Pregnancy and Nesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a for a while bit, after seeing a comment from someone by the user of SweetAleSam, who asked me about nesting and pregnancy headcanons hear I am

This is going to be a heavy h chapter explaining things about pregnancy as it pertains to male omega, female alpha and male Megagesterone exposed Alpha. Beta isn't discussed more are female omega because they work the same as normal humans and highly firtle women.

 

**General pregnancy stuff**

**!. Female Alpha**

these reactions depend highly on the age of the alpha in question, Whelpers or expecting alpha Mothers who are under twenty-years-old are other highly emotional and give over to agitation and outbursts of blind seething anger over the smallest things being female and alpha is hard, especially if you are still maturing and you get pregnant. Don't stress a pregnant person in general but a young female alpha who isn't done with her maturation process.

  * Leave her with matron



A Matron like explained in chapter one, post-menopausal omega of either secondary sex who have experienced, a full maturation often in their time without prior knowledge of what was happening to them, Many heats and most importantly Pregnancy, childbirth and rearing puppies. Many households prefer using Male omega because of their soft scents, But sometime a Whelper will request an elder post-menopausal female alpha. Alpha matrons are rare and it's usually the grandmother of the family, Who is often due to the generational difference in how they viewed each primary sex, an Omega.

  * Encourage a Whelper to nest



It's still predominantly taught what Alpha in general not nest, Also referred to as Denning, a practice in with usually a female beta or Megagesterone exposed male alpha, take over a small room in the home they occupy as back in the day. Beta and these fringe male alpha were considered able-bodied enough to defend themselves and their own pups whilst omega were always to nest in the main den where the alphas in the pack could easily protect them.

Make sure to full a room with nesting supplies, Blankets, pillows, cushions, duvets, comforters, clothes with their mate's scent. It might take a few weeks but tentatively She will start building a nest with the soft furnishings supplied to her. 

  * Have a breeding aged omega present



Beloved members of any pack set up, an Omega of suitable breeding age, over eighteen. Often helps they'll often scent-mark blankets and pillows with their scents to help make the Den room smell comforting and safe. Let the Whelper request a preferred omega. This omega is often an elder sibling or same-aged friend.

 

1 -2. Alpha pregnancy

 

  * Lack of activity



Alphas of both secondary sexes are often very active, whether it's work, recreational sports or General running of the family. They are very active in pack life. A pregnant female alpha's pregnancy usually, starts affecting this around two months in when no physical change is visible. She'll start relaxing more opting to lay in front of the fire, lay on the couch or sit in the comfiest armchair in the living room.

  * Scent marking



Female alpha if they've had pups before and said pups are still young will often scent mark of children starting at around three months. Her protective instincts around reawakening after laying dormant, after the pups turn four. Also keeping an eye on any child who's presented omega more and worrying about possibly sexually active teenage omega in her family pack, if she has teens or has teenaged relatives staying around.

  * retiring to the nesting chamber



This happens late in the pregnancy at around 5 1/2 months in, She's feeling too drowsy to be in the thick of family activity, She wants to lay down on something comfier than a sofa, so the nest she's been putting together for the last few months is the best place to just lay down, curl up and relax.

 

  * Tender nipples, swollen and uncomfortable breasts



This last changed makes impossible for her to wear shirts, tops, blouses or anything that covers her chest, she'd also opt at this late stage to lay on her back or side as her bests are now swelling with milk when for the pup that's coming in a matter of weeks. This is a productive time for any puppy under the age of two to breastfeed and get more comfortable with their soon to be arriving baby sister or brother if it's their first time being an elder sibling.

 

**2\. Male omega**

  * Nesting Auto piolet



Male Omega just like their female counterparts have this innate impulse to nest, this usually happens in the week of what should be their normal pre-heat, they may do it whilst still their mate or friends but they'll nest with how taking much notice of it.

  * Attention seeking behaviors



Male omega, often are mouthy whiners in the first four months of pregnancy, wanting their alpha or beta mate's attention, they yap and whine for their mates.

  * Second-trimester anxiety



Male, Omega even they hit the second half of their fifth month, get more clingy but much quieter and shyer, not as loud or as attention seeking, but they do whine usually when their mate had to go to work or leave or classes if there are in high school or college. They hate being alone, it' paramount at this stage for the beta or alpha in this relationship to reassure their omega that they'll come back home, usually to be followed by promises of cuddles.

  * Alpha scent



From the fifth month onwards have a strong scent of the alpha or beta's scent is a must have to keep the omega feeling secure and safe, some alpha and beta will wrap absorbent rages on their scent glans wear them for a day take them off and  wrap them around their omega's pillow or line their omega's nest with this rags, usually gaze bandage, so there's a strong scent of them to make sure their omega feels safe when they can't be there.

Side note: Male alpha wether normal alpha or prime alpha are bad at feelings. alpha evolution has given them the ability not to cave to an omega's whining and nagging for things. Unfortunately, this carries over to when their mate is pregnant. So they are bad at feelings and usually have trouble coping with a pregnant omega. So they'll ask a beta who also has an Omega mate who's pregnant. Beta's usually are softer and give in more they'll bring flowers home often bring their omega's pregnancy food cravings back after work.

  * Mistrust of alphas



Omegas get very mistrusting of unmated young alpha of both normal and Prime types. this happens for the fifth month onwards when the size of their stomach makes it harder to move. They'll make great pains to avoid unmated alpha who is also unrelated to them.

**3\. Megagesterone exposed alpha**

  * Suprise a baby!



Most of the time these Alpha have no clue they're able to get pregnant, their parents never telling unless they're an only child. So before recent years Marrying of a Megagesterone exposed son, to a wealthy Alpha was common practice in China before the two-child policy came in. Giving them a chance to try for a normal alpha son, a beta son or an Omega daughter.

  * Quiet and shy behavior around Alpha



In the earliest stage after finding out they are pregnant, an ME-Alpha has higher levels of mistrust of Normal alphas usually secluding themselves away from Alpha males and even alpha females.

  * Omega female avoidance patterns



Due to the stigma surround them, this alpha will start avoiding female omegas on the third month before they start showing physical signs of pregnancy.

  * Alpha/Beta mates



Now is expected to care of the emotional well-being of and omega whilst pregnant, Same with the ME-Alpha. They usually a highly emotional by the middle of their fourth month. Now the stigma received by the ME-Alpha makes their emotional state during pregnancy more fragile. It's usually ME-Alpha have Beta mates due to more emotional openness when they're feeling emotionally fragile. Though an alpha mate makes them feel safer because if its an Alpha. When chosen by an alpha they actually feel accepted by an Alpha.

  * Tendency to only let the mate and male omega near them



This happens at the end of the second trimester, where they cut all interaction with alpha and female omega out. An alpha mate is they only alpha they will allow near them.

**Nesting behaviours**

**1\. Megagesterone exposed alpha**

  * Pre-nesting tension



Called PNT or nesting tension-syndrome. This is in the first two months of pregnancy. Where the ME-Alpha will be testy and anxious. he'll be lovely to snap at his mate and prone to whining as he tries to suppress and/or ignore his urge to nest because isn't something alphas do. He'd have been taught this from a very young age.

  * Blankets and Sheets!



Each of the nesting primary sexes usually have a preferred nesting material. for this type of alpha, its sheets treated with fabric softener and blankets scented with their Beta or Alpha's scent.

  * Soft toys, cuddly toys



Megagesterone exposed alphas are notoriously clingy and are extremely anxious when left alone in their nest, So mates or friends usually leave `mate substitutes` in their nests. They come in the form of large cuddly toys witch out of instinct the pregnant alpha will cling to until their mate gets back. helps if the toy is scented with their mate's scent.

  * small, tight and secure



Me-Alpha nests are usually in the smallest tightest most cozy space they can find in a house. Wealthy Me-Alpha usually hold-up in a walk-in closet, middle classes usually the smallest available bedroom the house has and lower middle class or working classes ME-Alpha will nest under their beds, the need to provide a space they feel can protect their pups for the first couple months are very strong. They like somewhere that feels small, protective and secretive.

  * ****Sensitive skin



This is why the blankets and sheets are usually washing in sometimes whole bottles of fabric softener. because into the fourth month of pregnancy clothes are completely shed as having them on completely irritates the skin. So The pregnant alpha often lays naked in their nest skin again the softer fabric of the nest.

  * Messy Nest



Usually, alpha nests are loosely tucked together mounds of sheets and blankets, This makes it look like a pile of unwashed laundry more than the cup-like omega nests.

**2\. Female Alpha**

  * Duvet and cushions



The preferred nesting material of most female alpha loosely tied together thin duvets in summer of neatly and tightly packed thick duvets in winter the bottom of the nest is usually lined with large cushions, 

  * Tidy, Tidy, must be neat and tidy



The totally opposite of Me-alpha, Female alpha are constantly re-tucking and tying their nests back together, changing the lining over the cushions and rearranging the cushions.

  * A whole room



It's common for an Alpha female to take over an entire room when nesting, making a Den chamber so she can feel safe and comforted when having her puppies there.

**3\. Male Omegas**

  * Nest cups



Male omegas have the neatest nests, they tuck and fold the outer nest materials into low rounded walls that are often thick. the cup is shallow and lined with the clothing of their alpha of beta.

  * Mate's scent



The most important thing to make a pregnant omega feel safe is to have a strong presence of their mate's scent in their nest, it keep them comforted and later on in the pregnancy when fatigue affects them the scent of their mate helps the comfortably sleep through the hours of the day where their mate can't be home due to work or school.

  * Wearing mate's clothing



Most common before the six months of pregnancy where the chest starts swelling and nipples get tender, They'll most common prefer woolen or cotton items o clothing to ear as they retain the scent of their mate for longer and are thick and warm in the winter months. Thick hoodies, coats with fur lining the inside and woolen sweaters.

Side note: also a common behavior in the very early months with ME-Alpha's

  * Mobile nesting cups



This is helpful past the fifth month of pregnancy, lightweight soft furnished wooden nesting cups often on wheels in order for the Omega to be more social if, in a family pack,  The walls are low so they can see a television and see other pack members then they are talking with each other.

  * Nest cup sharing



This is with either the mate or omega pack members, Is a bonding practice during pregnancy between mates, For more private Omega its a good chance to talk with a matron or close omega friends for a family that has already had pups before.

  * Shared nesting cups with ME-Alpha



A highly common practice between the two subgroups of omega and alpha as they have similar social status and similarities in stigma being on the pack structure that they are raised in. Omega scent calms the ME-Alpha and having an Alpha that understands pregnancy and trials of it comfort the omega. If there's an Alpha that's not the mate of the omega in their nest cup it's always an ME-Alpha.


	4. Feeling fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the nesting behaviors ME-Alphas ft Me-alpha male omega nest sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is feeling anxious so Namjoon decided to help him feel better until his alpha comes back.  
> Linebreaks mean pov changed from Taehyung to Namjoon and visa versa.

Taehyung huffing wrinkled his nose as he re-tucked the soft blankets they were around him. He shook his head huffing again before he crossed his arms laying down and tugging over some shed gaze bandage over to his nose/ He rolled on to his back whimpering softly. His mate still wasn't back home from dance practice yet.it has been seven agonizing hours.

He scratched his nose again before removing his shirt and laying down holding a plush yellow dog to his chest. he still had the gauze bundled right under his nose. He breathed in deeply his hand moving down and resting his hand on his stomach. It was rising gently. he rubbed his now rounded stomach remember how shocked he'd been to find out he was a rare alpha who was able to get pregnant.

He rubbed the bump licking his lips looking out from the bed he'd decided to nest under, It was pushed against a wall both ends of the bed were low and touched the ground/ Hardwood sold board. This gave him a feeling of being hemmed in. He pressed pillows and soft scented blankets with fluffy pillows pushed back against the wall.  He nuzzled the gauze bandages that had been thickly scented with his alpha's scent. smelt like thick boiled honey with rich dark chocolate. He rubbed the bandages on his baby bump.

Shifting around again he curled in on himself rubbing his tummy suddenly feeling very small and alone. He tilted his head back and whined into the bed frame above, before wrapping the bandages around his had and over his nose. He wanted his alpha, he needed his alpha. He felt scared and venerable and didn't Yoongi the eldest alpha in his friend group right now. Stupid hormones making mistrust someone he'd usually cuddle with all the time. All he wanted was his mate and to feel his hands on his swollen stomach.

He suddenly pushed himself as close as he could to the ground and hid under the blankets when he heard the door open. Soft footfalls could be heard as someone walked across the carpeted floor of his shared bedroom. They all usually slept in the same room a communal nesting chamber. This was because it made the omegas in the group feel safer when they did that.

He flinched feeling something brush again him through the blanket. He gently tickled him through the blanket he cautiously poked his head out from under the blankets.

* * *

 

Namjoon was couched by Taehyung's nesting site, he couldn't hold back the giggle as he felt Taehyung's cautious tongue licking his hand. A special alpha l when pregnant sometimes their senses got so dulled that they can only detect the scent of their alpha. So pheromone tasting was how a nesting alpha would decipher who was there with him.

He drew his hand back he heard rustling and the sound of a head plopping onto a feather pillow, A plaintiff whine squeaked its way out from under the bed. He eyebrows knitted together for a moment, He was having a venerability strike. He'd practically begged for Hobi the brightest and kindest beta in the pack to Pregnancy-sit Taehyung So he wouldn't panic when his mated alpha wasn't here. Hobi was lovely but often listened to Yoongi, a much too stoic alpha too much. He couldn't blame them. Newly mated pairs like them treated each others word like it was spoken by a higher power.

The rose-blonde omega poked his head under Taehyung's bed, To find him staring back with soft, wet crystal blue eyes. It was bad if his wolf was showing through like that. He crawled under the bed instantly noticing the warmth of Taehyung's nest. He touched his nose to Taehyung his own black eyes turning a video gold. "H-Hyung?" Taehyung whimpered out as their eyes met.

"Joonie," he promised him a soft tone, he didn't want to make a deal of informal speech when Taehyung was in this state. He reached over stroking his hand through Taehyung's chestnut-brown hair. "Joonie-ah, yes?" he asked tone soft, dimples showing as he smiled.

"Joonie, Joonie-ah," Namjoon smiled as Taehyung parroted back the informal address, He pressed their forehead together. humming in contentment with the response continuing to stroke Taehyung's hair.

"Good boy Taetae," he hummed making Taehyung's eyes fade back to their normal dark brown-black coloration. "Ah~ good boy," he presses their forehead together again before laying down feeling the younger alpha nuzzle into him.

"Good boy and Alpha-yah will come back?" he asked breaking his heart. he knew Taehyung Alpha would come back but Taehyung was prone to huge anxiety spikes it seemed. but they couldn't keep his mate back and have him not practice for shows and such.

He pulls Taehyung close to his chest of course baby-Tae course he will," he soothed rubbing the alpha's back. Taehyung was a soft alpha. a term used for alpha that was able to get pregnant like omega. "He's come back, and he'll spoil you," So help him god Taehyung's mate would spoil him when he returned.

It had only been a little over six months ago when Taehyung's pre-rut had transitioned into a pre-heat as his mate Jimin's pre-rut had started that they'd found out he was indeed a soft alpha because there was nothing stopping Jmin that night from picking Taehyung up and carrying the younger male to their bedroom.

It had been Jungkook the group's youngest omega who'd found Taehyung two and half months later agitatedly shoving bedding materials underneath his bed and received a terrible fright from his elder had loudly snapped at him before going under his bed. They'd found Jungkook later on.  Nesting or comfort with Seokjin the eldest member and level-head beta. 

"Talk with Taehyung, he can't behave like this," Jin had said holding Jungkook and rubbing his belly like you would a puppy The eldest was most guilty of babying Jungkook. Jimin had resented being told to rein in his mate when in his viewJungkook was old enough and should've known better than to turn up unannounced and bound over to Taehyung and preparing nest materials.

* * *

 

Taehyung wrapped himself up in a soft blanket as he huffed at Jimin "But Minnie-alpha Taetae, didn't" he covered his face with a pillow a whined into it. Alpha was mean telling him off when he knew he'd been feeling strange for weeks now.He suddenly felt weird and gooey as Jimin grabbed his hands from behind. Pressing his chest against Taehyung's back.

"You can't be snapping at omegas like that Taehyung," He closed his eyes feeling dizzy, all he could smell was boiling honey and dark chocolate. He tried open his eyes wider "Taehyungie? Taetae you listening?" he replied two witch Taehyung with a sleepy hum.

Alpha was making him feel safe and his felt melted and all like syrup. "Alpha's mm,  Taetae is," his eyes closed and turned snuggling against his alpha "Taetae sleepy now." When he woke up he'd nuzzled into Jimin's neck still feeling dizzy but not sleepy anymore. He whined realising he was nuzzled the top of Jimin's head and not his neck now.

He looked down to she Jimin with his nose and then his lips pressed against his stomach. "Nesting Taetae," he'd said before looking up to him. "You're nesting. you were suffering pre-nesting tensions." h was suddenly all goo again as Jimin hugged him "My baby-Taetae is pregnant,"


End file.
